1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hormone replacement therapy (HRT) and, more particularly, to compositions for affecting HRT, a device for dispensing such compositions and a method for self-administering such compositions to the skin of a patient to replicate the temporal variation in corresponding hormone levels observed in the serum of a healthy premenopausal woman.
2. Prior Art
Conventional hormone replacement therapy (HRT) for women is almost exclusively administered in flat, static doses of proprietary synthetic drug preparations that mimic the action of the body's sex hormone molecules at some, but not all, receptor sites. Such prior art synthetic drug treatment programs are not truly hormone replacement therapy. Specifically, the widespread use of conjugated equine estrogens (Premarin) and synthetic progesterone (progestins) for hormone replacement therapy, as well as for birth control, is common practice. These regimens have changed over time, but each one has been proven to have serious side effects.